ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
KWB: KHA 3D: DDD Opening
(Logos: The Warner Bros. logo is shown first, then the Kids' WB logo, then the following logos: Gameloft, Capcom, Disney Studios, and SEGA, and finally, the Square Enix logo.) (Then the theme "Summer Love by Justin Timberlake" starts playing) Ridin' in the drop top with the top down Saw you switchin' lanes, girl Pull up to the red light, lookin' right Come here, let me get your name, girl Tell me where you from, what you do, what you like Let me pick your brain, girl And tell me how they got that pretty little face On that pretty little frame, girl Well, let me show you 'round, let me take you out Bet you we can have some fun, girl 'Cause we can do it fast, fast, slow Whichever way you wanna run, girl But let me buy you drinks, better yet rings Do it how you want it done, girl And who would've thought that you could be the one 'Cause I I can't wait to fall in love with you You can't wait to fall in love with me This just can't be summer love, you'll see This just can't be summer love (L O V E) Come over and lemme show you 'round Let me take you out, bet you we can have some fun, girl 'Cause we can dress it up, we can dress it down Any way you want it done, girl Or we can stay home, talkin' on the phone Rappin' 'til we see the sun, girl Do what I gotta do, just gotta show you That I'm the one, girl Well, I'ma freak it right, each and every night I know how to do it insane, girl 'Cause I can make it hot, make it stop Make you wanna say my name, girl Come on baby please 'cause I'm on my knees Can't get you off my brain, girl But who would've thought that you could be the one 'Cause I I can't wait to fall in love with you You can't wait to fall in love with me This just can't be summer love, you'll see This just can't be summer love (L O V E) 'Cause I can't wait to fall in love with you You can't wait to fall in love with me This just can't be summer love, you'll see This just can't be summer love (L O V E) Summer's over for the both of us But that doesn't mean we should give up on love You're the one that I've been thinking of And I knew the day I met you you'd be the one, oh! I can't wait to fall in love with you You can't wait to fall in love with me This just can't be summer love, you'll see This just can't be summer love (L O V E) 'Cause I can't wait to fall in love with you You can't wait to fall in love with me This just can't be summer love, you'll see This just can't be summer love (The logo "Kids' WB: Kingdom Hearts Adventure 3D: Dream Drop Distance" appears slowly as the game is about to start)